The Beginning in the End
by FaerieBreath
Summary: A continuation of the scene in "The Deconstruction of Falling Stars" after Delenn leaves the studio. This is a one shot that popped into my head while traveling and which I transcribed from my nearly-illegible-thanks-to-the-words-pouring-out-too-fast writing. Many thanks to my ghost beta who wishes to remain anonymous. Rating based on an allusion to a somewhat mature topic.


Disclaimer: I neither own Babylon 5, nor profit from this story.

Delenn made her way slowly out of the studio. The light ringing of her accompanying chimes sounded as she walked.

When she was young, every time she heard the sound a sense of awe would come over her. The mystery of the music…the feeling of weightlessness the notes evoked, in fact often she found herself still holding her breath in the moments following their passing. Now she felt them ushering her to whatever lay beyond.

In her youth she desired to know what it would be like, the sights and sensations of what lie beyond the veil.

Then as she began to learn more about Valen and his teachings she saw her end as a new beginning. Her curious mind both wanted to remain where she was and to know what was to come.

Some days she would become so enthralled that she felt like her thoughts would never return to her body, that they had reunited with the very universe from which they came and would remain in a state of fluidity until the day her body passed beyond.

The war brought on a much darker time for her, and her thoughts followed suit as easily as they had in her mind wandering days. She so wished to see her father and Dukhat again. To see them and to ask their forgiveness for the mess she had made.

And then she had met John. Oh her beloved who had passed beyond some eighty years hence. More than once they had used the benediction that they would see each other once again in the place that no shadows fall. Then it had felt romantic and sentimental, now the veil felt like a prison wall keeping them apart.

More than once she had contemplated joining him at her own command, tired of waiting for the universe to bring about their reunion on some unseen timetable. More than once she had made the preparations. She knew he would forgive her for such an act of will, would understand her plight and desire, but then her own words would echo back to her spoken in the voice of her beloved.

"The universe puts us into places where we can learn. They are never easy places, but they are right. Wherever we are is the right place and the right time. The pain that sometimes comes is part of the process of constantly being born."

Once again this day she knew that those words spoken so long ago were no less true today. That she was meant to be here to give the name of her beloved a final word as to the kindness and sincerity, and the goodness of his character. Of his love for those that existed in this universe, and of peace.

And now she could feel how the universe was finally pulling her away.

Away from Minbar and from Earth. Away from the Alliance and all that they had built those many years ago.

She was finally being beckoned home.

Home to her beloved John and all that lay beyond.

Perhaps it was sentimental, perhaps it was merely wishful thinking, but when she and her entourage returned to the ship she made a few very specific requests. She asked to be returned to her quarters, to be dressed in the robes of an acolyte, for her meditation candles to be lit, and to be left alone.

Once done, her closest companion inquired as to their destination and she answered with a smile on her face, "To meet the other half of my soul where the end became our new beginning."

When her audience didn't move she answered simply with a faraway look and the slightest of smiles, "To the space above Coriana 6".

Nodding in acknowledgement the woman bowed deeply before leaving.

Delenn was unsure if it would even matter. Kosh's instructions only extended to John those many years ago, but she didn't really care. She had always followed the calling of her heart and she saw no reason to change that now.

She was reasonably certain that no matter what her body would remain, unlike John's. But no matter the distance or the sense of the matter, her and John's should call out for each other. She had felt it at the failed peace talks, when she entered the council chambers upon the completion of her metamorphosis, and she felt it now.

They were destined to be together and if this was the end she had no doubt he would meet her there.

She entered a state of meditation in preparation for being reunited with her husband. In so many ways she had felt like a shell since his passing. Now gathering her thoughts to prepare herself mentally she felt empty still, but the emptiness for once did not bear the weight of a life lived largely alone.

She must have drifted off at some point, moving from her corporeal body across the veil without her realizing it. She hardly even noticed as the accompanying light grew and grew as she made the transition. When she had finally passed fully into what lay beyond she felt as if her body was further shedding a weight she hadn't even realized was there.

Stepping out and into the light she wondered at what she saw, taking it all in and captivated by the newness.

So enthralled was she that she didn't even think to keep her senses open and listen to what lay around her. Suddenly she felt a hand on her should and she turned around startled.

Her initial shock lasted all of a few seconds as she recognized the intruder as her dear sweet John.

Nearly jumping into his arms she embraced him gladly, drawing him close in a way that she had not been able to in far too long.

"John," she spoke overwhelmed by his nearness and with finally seeing him again.

Her voice was muffled into his shoulder, but the sentiment more than carried the meaning as well as her intention.

He held onto her just as tightly, echoing her sentiments in his own syllables. "My heart, my love."

After a while they pulled back, Delenn took John's face in her hands. "I have waited fore John. I have waited for you and for the universe to be done with me as I am, but I have missed you more in these last days than I did in the first."

John in turn took her hands in his and kissed the back of each, though his eyes never left hers. "My warrior priestess. I have never fully left but I have missed you all the same."

Finally after eighty years and a whole lifetime, John pulled Delenn to himself in a gentle, emotion laced kiss. The embrace continued until each was literally panting from the exertion.

Grinning like lovestruck idiots they wove their arms around each other's backs and began moving in the direction from which John had come. There really was no rhyme or reason to pick one path or another in this place, and now that they were again together they cared all the less.

Back on Delenn's ship her body had been discovered. A revelation that brought a great sadness to the occupants of the ship, but not a particularly jarring surprise.

Her instruction in the event of her passing were simple. Three flyers were to be kept in the bay at all times. Already preprogrammed by Ranger One, they were to be sent out simultaneously with her body occupying one of the flyers at random.

The stars were her's and John's special place and she wanted her shell to rest there as her physical form returned to dust.

She knew her body would be turned into a monument, just as John's would have been should either be found. She intended for that never to happen.

They would be remembered by recent history and they might even be remembered by future history, but whatever remained of their memory to them it mattered not. What mattered was that what they created all those years ago would stand. That the foundation they had laid wold remain and that their legacy was the peace the galaxy currently enjoyed.

They were content in the knowledge of what they had done. That they had done what was needed, what was asked of them, and that now they were together once again.

This was what mattered.

As John had said all those many years ago, there was nothing in the universe that could keep them apart.

Now or forever.

She had been reunited with the other half of her soul.

She was home.


End file.
